


Beanie Baby

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beanie - Freeform, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared in his token beanie... only his token beanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanie Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For [The title says it all: just Jared in a beanie and nothing else.](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com>spn_masquerade</a>%20for%20the%20prompt:%0A%0A<i><a%20href=)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/141775531928/beanie-baby-my-fouth-fill-for-this-round-of)  
> 

  



End file.
